


Deep Breaths and Unfocused Future

by Spidey214



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey214/pseuds/Spidey214
Summary: Rose Wilson is the daughter of Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. Something like this would give anyone a few skeletons in the closet, but for Rose it's another day same shit. She would normally just fight through her pain or drink it away but she can't kill all the demons with a bottle so she turns to the next best thing... you.
Relationships: Rose Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Rose Wilson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Deep Breaths and Unfocused Future

Rose Wilson is the daughter of Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. Something like this would give anyone a few skeletons in the closet, but for Rose it's another day same shit. She would normally just fight through her pain or drink it away but she can't kill all the demons with a bottle so she turns to the next best thing... you. The story of you two is not that complex, she left the titans after it was obvious that they didn't want her as she was violent and wasn't a team player as well as her antics with the team always made her feel like an outcast brought in instead of a friend and teammate. So she left and decided to travel from place to place avoiding heroes and villains alike in search of a place to call home. She landed in a club after months of roaming on the edge New York City here she entered to have a drink and dance her anger/sadness away but ended up meeting you.  
You were just an average bartender who was good at listening to problems and offering advice to help fix it. You thought of yourself as plain as you didn't have super powers or save the world but you think you did well enough on your own. You had a small house outside of the city and was one of the best employees at the club you worked at. She met you at the bar and talked the night away. She would later give you her number and you would date her from then on. She currently lives at your house with you. Everything is quiet... but for how long?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some comments about how what you thought of my work. Should it be longer? More in-depth? Give me some suggestions and have a great day.


End file.
